Raffideux
"Beware tasty Morsels, Your Queen has arrived~!"- Raffideux's Motto Raffideux is the Mirage Doppelganger of Raffina, Created from the 'Velvet Room' Mirage, in which she escaped. She is a Neutral Evil Alternate to Raffina, Who drains her targets of there mana with her Signature Mana Drain, Esclave and Avaler powers. She is a Persona-Universe Shadow of Raffina, But has fully separated from her due to being Rejected and left alone. She is an original character of Polar Star Quote's creation. History on Li Raffideux was created during the Persona-Themed Mirage, 'The Velvet Room', In the labrynth of 'You in Wonderland!', In which she, as a Shadow, Encountered Raffina, and tried to get her to admit to her wrong doings. He Bullying of Amitie, Eating of Others, and her own self obsessive attitude. When a Shadow is Rejected instead of embraced by there True Self, The Shadow will go Berserk, and attempt to kill there 'True Self.' However, Raffina was allowed to leave the mirage before her Shadow could kill her, Thus, She was simply left to be enraged on her own. When Cresselia began to try and erase Raffina's Shadow from existence however, a force of Nightmares beckoned to help Raffideux Escape, On the agreement that she would use the power he would gift her, to devour those who abuse the mirage portal, and become stronger. She Agreed, and was gifted the Sigil on her hands, Which allow her to Eat Mana, as well as the very life essences of others, There Souls, Digesting them in order to gain suberb power. She must devour select targets by the Nightmare Forces Choice, in order to become whole, and no longer a 'Mirage'. But instead, a wholly unique entity. Personality Sadistic, Childish, Haughty, She is all of the worst traits of Raffina amplified by 10. Raffideux is a entity of pure gleeful sadism, with a Royalty Complex, believing herself above all others, Especially her other half. She makes it no secret she enjoys eating her enemies, and takes particular glee in describing the experience of eating other people, There taste, All the emotions she enjoys, And even compares her enemies, or even friends to Flavors, or even to having tastes! However, Raffideux does have a softer side to herself, believe it or not. Mainly...She isnt very smart. Her lack of a moral compass makes finding friends very difficult, usually befriending anyone who shares the slightest joy in her equally crazy methods of eliminating targets, or her many odd ideas on how to best dominate a foe. She is still learning about human behavior and facts, and learns new things about life as she goes on. Relationships * Raffina - Raffideux Hates Raffina, by design. She hates how she is being hunted down due to Raffina's inability to accept who she truly is. However, Seemingly by a need to resepect herself, Raffideux seems to go out of her way to protect the Honor and Respect of Raffina, when she is insulted. * Amitie - As part of Raffina's Shadow-self, one of the key points was Raffina's Bullying of Amitie. Raffideux seems to believe she, too, should bully Amitie. * Amitwo - Much like Amitie, Raffideux feels she needs to bully Amitwo as well, even stronger than amitie, as she believes Amitwo to be like an Amitie made specifically for her. * Dark Witch/'Gothie' - Raffideux's first friend on Li, Dark Witch is one of the few girls who support Raffideux's hungry tendencies,and she appreciates it greatly, Wanting to learn magic from her, and even gifting her a nickname,'Gothie'. * Amithree- Another of her friends, Raffideux doesnt seem to believe Amithree should be bullied, Due to Raffideux recognizing the powerful Mana behind her, and able to see she is not the mere dweeb that Amitie and Amitwo are. * Cresselia - Possibly hated more than Raffina, as a Rejected Mother Figure, and main reason Raffideux was almost killed when she was born. Physiology Raffideux, being a Mirage, and a Shadow of Raffina, Matches her other self point for point in Height, Shape and Form, Though she is naturally lighter than her other self, unless Raffideux moves her magic to become Heavier in certain spots. She also is noted as having alternate colors and a few physical alterations. Raffideux has Paler skin, Bright Yellow Eyes, Bright Cotton Candy Blue Hair, and wears Dark Blues, Purples and Blacks to offset Raffina's Oranges, Yellow's and Whites. Raffideux also has Sharper, Combed Down Hair, and wears a Bat Wing Hair clip against Raffina's Angel Wing. She also possesses Crescent Moon Earrings, and possesses various Vampiric Traits. Raffideux Doesnt age, and possesses Vampire Fangs! As well, Raffideux's Physical form is quite strange in it of itself. Being a Mirage, Raffideux's Body is comprised entirely of Mana. However, Unlike Amitwo, Raffideux's body seems to be a bit stronger physically, able to hold up to a hug and a pat without threatening to have the other phase in half. Those who have felt Raffideux can compare her to something like a warm linen pillow, Than a Physical Person. Combat Prowess Raffideux, As a Mirage, is currently weaker than her possible full potential. However, With her growing power gained by Eating People, And Digesting there Souls. Specifically Magically Intense targets, Pointed out by the Nightmare Force, Can actually permanently boost Raffideux's power, slowly growing her to the same power than most Humans are in currently. Raffideux seems to of Rejected the Martial Art powers of her True Self, and supports a Magic-focused moveset, With such moves as Pic De Sang,Which summons a massive Blood Crystal Spike, or The Boot, Which summons a magical Boot to crush targets. Her Moves are slowly growing yet, and seem to take to a Vampiric-themed Moveset. But her most prominent power, Mana Drain, Sucks the very life force from a target the bright blue tendrill touches, Fueling Raffideux's power. Her Other most dangerous moves, Avaler, Allows her to swallow foes whole with a magically intense Glare to stun them, to allow her lacking physical strength to easily gobble prey up, acting as a WIS VS INT Nom Move! And, Esclave, Which allows her to swallow the very soul of her allies, enemies or anyone unlucky enough to be close by when they passed away, As she keeps them in her heart, Acting as a Holding Cell, and her Magical Center Piece. She can then fully Evaporate a Soul, Digesting all of its magical power and freeing the very weak soul, to perform extra damaging attacks! Raffideux does not yet have a Final Smash. Trivia * Raffideux was dropped once, But picked up again, After Quote desired to have a Vampire Character, thus Remodeling her with a Vampire-themed Moveset in mind, along with a Desire for Shennanigans, With a focus on Nomming. * Raffideux is simply Raffina, Mixed with the French Word for 'Two', Thus making her 'Raffitwo.' * Raffideux's 'Avaler' Was actually a move borrowed by Valorie Ryder, with the acception of adding some Mana-flavored Text, and the Wisdom Stat Use. * Raffideux is one of the first entities on Li who is Unable to enter the Mirage Portal. Doing so will cause her instantaneous erasure from existence. Category:Quote's Characters Category:Mirage Characters Category:Female Character Category:Vampire Characters Category:Original Character Category:Puyo Puyo Characters Category:Character